


You Are My Light (in the dark place i've been stuck in)

by Somethingbad123



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jackson Wang-centric, M/M, Mark Tuan-centric, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, i have no idea what im doing, please add tags, pls send help, quick psa mark is the youngest in this, reference to past rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingbad123/pseuds/Somethingbad123
Summary: Mark has been hurt his entire life, there has been nothing but pain for him for years and one day he thinks it's finally it.Jackson had never wanted to meet his soulmate, but he would defiantly prefer meeting him in a cafe to this.Jackson is the hitman of the strongest gang on the streets, GOT7 and since he was 17 had not wanted to meet the soulmate that meant innocence and eternal love. Mark is a young boy that has been at the mercy of his criminal father for years. When Mark's father takes it to far one day, the gang finds him in an alley near dead. This is how it all ended.





	1. Hurt

There were things in this world that Mark knew he wouldn’t miss when his father finally got around to killing him. Things like the pain of bottles cutting into his flesh, things like the pain that he felt whenever one of his father’s ‘friends’ slept over. That’s why he wasn’t afraid when his father shoved him down the alley and proceeded to beat him.

 

It never stopped though.

 

The pain was unimaginable but his father kept going. Something about the gang finding him because of Mark, something about the pain that he would rain down on him because they found him. And he kept going and going and the pain wouldn’t stop. There were fists on his arms there were cuts along his torso that Mark could feel.

 

The pain was so intense that the world stopped for a second.

 

“This is it.” Mark thought. “ Finally dead. Finally.”

 

And then he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout his life Jackson Wang feared only one thing. Meeting his soulmate. 

 

When he was younger he had looked up the meaning of the orange blossom and primrose over his heart and halfway down his bicep. Innocence, eternal love, fruitfulness, marriage and can’t live without you. He had even looked forward to meeting the person he was destined to be with.

 

Then his brother met his soulmate.

 

His soulmate was harsh. Critical. Never complimented Jackson. Always thought that he was in the way. Always wanted him completely out of his brothers life.  

 

And so he created an elaborate lie about how Jackson tried to get with her. How he tried to seduce her and go behind his brothers back.

 

And even after living together all of Jackson’s life, his brother believed the soulmate. Not him. 

 

So afterwards Jackson ended up leaving Hong Kong and moving to Korea. He never told his brother and hasn’t spoken to him since. To say that he thought soulmates were bad after that was no surprise. Until he met JB and Jinyoung. 

 

The two were on the street fending for themselves. And together they created a gang known as GOT7. 

 

Their group now had six members. JB and Jinyoung’s second soulmate, Youngjae; a young thai boy that was cast onto the streets by his foster family, Bambam; and Bambam’s soulmate, Yugyeom who was kicked out by his parents after they found out the reason he had gone missing for three years was because he was in prison for assaulting an officer and hacking into government satellites and the defense ministry. Apparently the government didn’t care about the fact that he was only sixteen at the time either. 

 

The six of them had been together for a total of two years and they were the most dangerous gang on the streets now. 

 

“Hyung,” Yugyeom said into the mic at his collar, “What do you want me to do when a guard comes running past? Can I practice that new knife trick that I learned?” 

 

“Take him out quick. If we capture someone you can petition Jaebum hyung to see if he’ll let you try it then.” 

 

“Fine.” 

 

The group had been hired to take out the leader of a financial group that scammed hundreds of people every week. JB hadn’t even thought twice about the deal before he accepted. It was about time they asserted their dominance over their territory again. 

“Okay we’re in. Youngjae you wiped us right?” Jackson spoke quietly. 

 

“No. I left two of the members in my gang on camera so they could be killed. What do you think Hyung?”

 

“You have a horrible memory Jae, I have to check.” 

 

“Jinyoungie Hyung! Jackson Hyung is being mean again!” 

 

“Sure, tattle to mom, why don’t you.” 

 

“Jackson. Focus please.”

 

“Focus.” Jackson muttered into the mike as his hand over a guards mouth and gutted him. Then twirled and took out the guard that had been sneaking up behind him to shoot. 

 

“Why wouldn’t I be focusing?” 

 

Yugyeom pouted at Jackson over the dead bodies. “Hyung, I wanted to kill one of them.” 

 

“No.” 

 

Jackson smiled. He was covered in blood and had just butchered two people. The smile he wore was one like a serial killer’s and it made even Yugyeom shiver in fear.  The person he was seeing wasn’t someone he knew and lived with. It was the monster that laid curled up under Jackson’s skin. It was the one that took pleasure in hearing people scream as he twisted a knife in their stomachs or removed a limb. This Jackson was terrifying. 

 

“Let’s finish.” 

 

In case you were wondering, the report of the death of the head of the banking company went national. 


	3. Chapter 3

But then he wasn't dead. 

 

He was just laying there and then- 

 

"Boy, you're awake." 

 

It  _burned_. 

 

It hurt so bad that he wanted it to stop. 

 

But there was nobody listening. 

 

And he was alone. 

 

This was his life. 

 

And it was just more and more pain. 


	4. Chapter 4

"That was a job well done!" 

 

Bambam was drunk. That was the only reasoning that Jackson could think of while he watched the younger boy dance around the room. 

 

When the Thai boy plunked himself down into his lap he repeated it. 

 

Drunk. 

 

Yeah. 

 

When they had disposed of the body The crew climbed into the car and headed home, back to the house that they had in the center of their territory. It was a pretty well furbished place, three stories, four bedrooms, four bathrooms a decent kitchen and enough space for 6 guys. It was a nice place to come back to except for when one of younger's were drunk. They were all incessantly clingy and it seemed as though their favourite target was Jackson. 

 

"Get off me and go cuddle with your soulmate." He kept his voice low and menacing so that even the drunk could understand the threat. 

 

With a pout Bambam got off and sulked his way to Yugyeom where he passed out. 

 

Looking around the room all the soulmates were piled up with one another. What would it be like to have someone that you could coddle and love to pieces? That would love you to pieces? Jackson gave up hope for that a long time ago though. Soulmates took the people you loved from you and made you only theirs. His soulmate wouldn't be any different. He would be taken away from the five people that cared about him and then he'd be alone again. 

 

He never wanted to feel that pain again. It wasn't worth it to meet his soulmate if that was going to happen to him. 

 

No one would take him away anymore. 

 

Shaking his head Jackson cleared the thoughts from his head.This was a train of thought that he constantly went down on and it wasn't a good one. He was better off now. Like it or not, because of his brothers soulmate he had met five amazing people that accepted him even after learning what a monster he could be. So sometimes good come of having a soulmate. The people he cared about now were all soulmates too for crying out loud. 

 

Yeah, he needed some air. 

 

So with that Jackson headed out. 


	5. Chapter 5

He was on the floor. 

 

Everything hurt and nothing was okay. 

 

Mark wanted to cry, but no tears came. 

 

It was as though even his body no longer wanted to cooperate with him. Like he was disgusted with himself. 

 

But who wouldn't be? 

 

Used and tossed aside again, again and again. He was worthless. There was no point to his existence.  

 

But he wasn't worth death either. 

 

So what more could he do than suffer? 

 

He had given up on meeting the soulmate he knew he had. 

 

The petals that littered his back were just a reminder that even the one that was meant to be his would never be able to heal him. 

 

Now all Mark could do was wait. 


	6. Chapter 6

The night air was cool. As it tended to be in the spring time. 

 

The sidewalks, usually bustling with people, were empty. The moonlight shone on the pavement and hung over everything like silver blanket. 

 

Nonetheless Jackson carried a pistol inside his jacket and knife in his pocket. 

 

You never knew what was happening in the alleyways and dark corners of a city. 

 

Thoughts were racing through Jackson's head as he walked. 

 

What would it be like to meet his soulmate? What would they be like? How would they react to what he was? What he did for a living? None of the images were good. Sometimes the soulmate was a shy timid boy that ran away from him because of who he was. Other times it was an ugly old person that accepted him because he knew that he would not be in this world for much longer. Whenever he met both versions the feeling was terrifying. A feeling of pain, like his freedom was being ripped away from him just as he met the person he was destined to be with. 

 

A scream pierced the air. 

 

It was desperation. It was fear. It was pain. It was something that tore Jackson to his core and made him want to rip his city apart until he could stop the pain he heard echoing along the streets. Following the noise best he could Jackson ran over to see something fall out a window of a second story building. The thing stood up and began running. Directly towards him. 

 

It was coming and Jackson prepared to meet it. He braced himself to catch the thing barreling at him and it came closer second by second. And then it hit him. 

 

And it wasn't some kind of animal or something inhuman. 

 

In fact the thing he caught sent tingles down the area over his heart and his right arm. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Jackson stared down at the boy lying in his arms. 

 

The clothes were ripped, there were bruises, no,  _ hand marks _ , all over the small lean body. Blood was coming out of a gash above an eye and the face- 

 

The face took Jackson’s breath away. 

 

Beneath all the grime and the blood, the boy was gorgeous. Fine features and a soft gentle looking resting face. The sight of it made Jackson’s heart flutter.   _ Flutter.  _ That wasn’t a feeling he was used to.

 

Jackson looked around to make sure no one was watching. No one was. 

 

Hoisting the boy up. Jackson turned back in the direction of the house and began to run. Thank god he spent that time in the gym, three years ago carrying the mystery boy and running would have been impossible. 

 

It being very early in the morning, no one was in his way as Jackson dashed through the streets. Every twist and turn sent a pang of something straight to his heart. It was a feeling that he couldn’t quite place. 

 

When he finally ran up the stairs to the door of the house, Jackson rammed his shoulder against the door. Hard. Again and again and again until finally Jinyoung opened the door, albeit with a gun pointed directly in his face.

 

Wh en the younger boy finally realised who was at the door, his face dropped. 

 

“JACKSON WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!” 

 

“First, I didn’t do this. I don’t know who did. Second I need you to wake Jaebum up. He needs to help me patch this kid up. On another note, you’ve known me for years would I ever do this to an innocent kid?” 

 

Pale faced Jinyoung responded, “You wouldn’t ever. Put him on the counter. I’ll get him.” 

 

Jackson kicked the door shut and made his way to the kitchen. Gently he laid the boy on the counter top. Laying out flat, there were even more injuries on him than the gang member thought. Old ones too. Long scratches, some faded, some scarred over, some weeping with blood. Not only were there bruises on the boy’s chest but there were prints on the boy’s waist, his arms, his throat and his chin. As though people were,  _ pinning him.  _

 

Jackson barely noticed Jaebum and Jinyoung enter the room. He couldn’t answer the questions that the pair was throwing at him. There was a buzzing noise in his head. His vision was tunneling. 

 

Someone touched the boy. Not only had the boy been beaten to near death, they had the audacity to rape him. To wound him to the point where, if he ever woke up, he would never be the same. 

 

“I am going to kill whoever did this.” The words barely go out of Jackson teeth, he was clenching his jaw that hard. 

 

“Where did you find him?” 

 

“Walking, was running, ran into me, collapsed.” 

 

“Go to bed.” 

 

“No.”

 

“I am treating him, go to bed.” 

 

Silence. 

 

“Fine.” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEE

Mark woke up to soft sheets and quiet voices. 

“Tell him when he wakes up.” 

“You are the only person I told.” 

“I’m not going to tell anyone. But, you should tell him.” 

“If he becomes curious I’ll say something.” 

“You can’t keep this from him! It’s a bond that’ll never go away don’t just leave him hanging like that.” 

“Jinyoung, I can’t. “

“You will tell him. Or I’ll tell Jaebum Hyung.” 

“After he chooses.”

“Fine.” 

The door, or what Mark assumed to be the door opened and clicked shut softly. There was a soft noise of what seemed to be feet on carpet before a warm hands held his. 

“You’re so gorgeous. I wish I could tell you. But I don’t want to ruin your life,”  A low chuckle, “Look at me I’ve gone soft.” A rustle and the warm hands left his. Something featherlight ghosted across Marks forehead. “I already love you. And I’m going to kill whoever did this to you.” 

There was a sense of warmth in Mark’s chest at the words. He wanted to stand up and say something. He wanted to meet the person that made him feel so - there wasn’t even a word for how he felt. 

But he couldn’t move. 

And before crying out the dark pulled Mark down again.


	9. Chapter 9

The morning after Jackson brought back the boy, he sought out Jinyoung. 

While out on the streets Jackson was a force to be reckoned with and at home he always had an issue with space, disrespect and just over all clinginess. But without Jinyoung he probably would have gone insane. Not a single person in the world knew more about him the Jinyoung. Whenever the emotions that would build up in his chest were about to spill over the two of them talked out everything that had happened, and that morning was one of those days. 

“I need to talk.” 

The younger gestured to the chair at his desk in his small room. “I have a few questions myself.” 

When Jackson finally settled in the chair. He looked at Jinyoung, hoping that he would be the one to start the conversation. 

“Who is he?” 

“I don't know. But he was running and he ran into me and fell. What I felt when I held him was- I can't even explain.” 

JInyoung knew the feeling. It was the same one that he had felt when he finally met Jaebum for the first time. 

“What am I feeling Jinyoungie? What is this?” Jackson looked up from his hands at his friends. It was a face full of agony and pain and sadness. 

“It’ll get better when you guys can talk. Jacks he’s your soulmate. Are you going to be okay?” Jinyoung was concerned. He knew Jackson’s past, He knew what having a soulmate might do to him. What he might do to his soulmate. 

Jackson’s face melted from misery to a soft faraway look,”Jinyoung, he’s amazing. I haven’t spoken to him and he’s amazing. He’s gorgeous too and he’s just - I don’t even know.” His face darkened, “But I’m going to kill whoever hurt him. They scarred him so bad Jinyoung I’m going to kill them.” 

“I’m going to help you.” There was no hesitation in his voice. Whoever could hurt a kid like that deserved a painful and harsh death. 

“Thank you.” 

“Jackson when are you going to tell him. He needs to know.” 

“If he figures it out I’ll let him know it’s true, if not then I guess he doesn’t need to know.” 

“I told you this before Jackson Wang, this is a lifelong bond. Something that will never fade away. If you don’t tell him then you will regret it for the rest of your life. Not only that but you’ll be in so much pain without him.” 

“He’ll stay here.” Jackson answered simply, “Whoever he lives with obviously knows what’s happening to him. It’s so plainly obvious you can’t miss it. He’s not going to go back there, he can stay here where he’s safe.” 

Alarm bells went off in Jinyoung’s head at that, “Jackson you are not going to keep him here against his will. He will choose, not you.” Now that he had started on the lecture Jinyoung decided that he was committed, “In fact everything you do will have the consent from both of you. If the boy wants something you will listen to him. You are not the one in control here, it’s him. If he ever tells you stop then you stop. If he wishes to leave you will let him go. Do you understand?” 

“I understand consent Jinyoung.” The elder looked offended, “He’ll stay here because it’s safer that he heals in a clean place. I’ll talk to him about staying after but i will use those points.” 

“Good,” Jinyoung sighed out, “For a second I thought that we were about to have a learning moment where you learn about consent for the first time.” 

The other man huffed out a laugh. So did the younger. 

It would be fine. 

They would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for some reason I'm kind of prepared with the next few chapters so I'll be uploading them pretty quickly but once I run out we might be stuck in that cycle where I don't update for like 4 months so apologies in advance! Please comment. I read all your comments and I try to reply! Also poll: http://www.poll-maker.com/poll1888405xbf09ddAC-51 (just copy paste it) The authors notes will kinda just be my commentary on the chapter and stuff like that and I'll be giving links to where you can yell at me for the chapter. If you guys vote yes. So yeah!


	10. Chapter 10

When Mark woke again, the soft sheets were still there but there were no quiet voices whispering. 

He sat up and grimaced in pain. The flashes of irritation were worse than they had ever been before. It was painful. Slowly he hung his legs one after the other over the side of the bed. 

He was dressed. Sweatpants and a t-shirt that was too big on him. Who had brought him here? Who had treated the bleeding cuts? Who had put him in these clothes? Who had put him in this bed? 

Mark slipped off the bed with a wince. Before stumbling over to the door. He leaned heavily against the knob breathing deeply to counter the pain. It did nothing. 

Slowly he pushed the door open and peered out. No one. Although there were some stairs going down. From the stairwell he could hear the sounds of pots and pans and the smell of warm food wafted up. 

Hesitantly, Mark walked down the stairs. He kept his footsteps silent even though each step made him wince. 

He finally reached the foot of the stairs after what felt like an eternity of agony and looked around nervously. The staircase opened up into a living room with sofas and a TV on the right and the kitchen to the left. It was in the kitchen that Mark saw someone. 

The man’s back was to him as he worked on the stove cooking something that smelled divine. From what mark could tell, the man probably lived here. He was in a singlet and shorts and he was barefoot. Humming could be heard over the sound of sizzling and bubbling. 

Mark took a step forward only to have his motion be sounded out by a loud creak from the floor. 

The man froze before turning, jaw clenched just as tight as his fists. When his eyes fell on the small boy though, his expression immediately softens and his hand unclenches. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” 

“Who are you?” 

They speak at once and the man at the stove smiles. 

“I’m Jaebum.  I treated you when Jackson brought you here last night. Can you remember any of what happened?” 

“Can I trust you?” 

“If I meant to hurt you would I have helped you?” 

“No but, you never know.” 

“I promise that you can trust me. On my life.” 

“I can’t remember anything.” 

Jaebum’s face had gone serious when he promised that Mark could trust him. And he had promised on his life and Mark knew that if there was something that people would never want to lose, it would be their life. So Mark trusted him. 

“I fixed up your cuts and I put some ointment on those bruises. You were out cold.” 

Mark stayed silent. Look at what had happened when he had decided to run. He had been helped and cared for. Once they knew what happened to him they wouldn’t want him. No one would.

“Who’s this?” A voice came from the kitchen’s other entrance. The voice came from a boy leaning against the doorframe. He was skinny, really skinny. His tan skin was washed out and his dark brown eyes had dark bags under them. His hair was a light pink and it was going everywhere and his clothes were just as rumpled. He was squinting. Hard at Mark as though he couldn’t see him. 

“Bam, I have soup. And there’s a bottle of aspirin on the counter.”

“Hyung, I love you. Thank you!” 

When the boy, now coined Bam, walked past Jaebum he got a hair ruffle and a peck to the head. The two seemed close. Not soulmate close but close anyway. What was that like? 

“This kid’s - actually I don’t know his name.” 

“I’m Mark.” 

The english name rolled off his tongue. It wasn’t a lie but only a few people knew the name he held close to him. 

“I like that name.” A husky voice from somewhere behind him. It was so familiar, like he’d heard it somewhere before. It sent shivers down his spine and made everything inside and outside Mark feel warm.  

And when he spun around the man standing there took his breath away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please look at the chapter above for a link to a poll about end notes! Thank you! I love you all!


	11. Chapter 11

Mark looked perfect. And his name was perfect. And his voice was perfect and everything about him was perfect and in some distant part of Jackson’s brain he knew that he was being sickly sweet but it was so true. 

But Mark was covered in bruises too. No matter how wonderful he looked, there was a hint of something dead in his eyes. Like he’d lost something important. 

All Jackson wanted to do was talk to the boy now. Finally get to know him. 

He nodded at his members in the kitchen before a soft smile graced his face. “Mark, I don’t think you’re up to walking level just yet. Maybe some rest?” 

Mark nodded and edged slowly towards him, skittish as though he was expecting an attack. Jackson put a hand out. An offering of trust. 

And much to the older’s delight the smaller boy took his hand. 

Jackson pulled him up the stairs and into the bedroom where he had left Mark earlier this morning. Waiting on a chair was Jinyoung, ready to start the talk he knew they needed to have. 

Jinyoung smiled at the two before speaking, “I know you must feel tired but I hope that it’s okay to talk right now?” 

Mark nodded and smiled a bit back, Jackson’s heart exploded. 

“Okay let’s start with your name?” 

“Mark.” 

“Last name? Or any other?”

“Um.” Mark twisted his hands together and with a start Jackson realised that he had dropped the one he was holding, “My name is Mark Tuan.”

The room was silent. Tuan. Tuan was the name of the man that they had taken out a day ago. Tuan had been a mark. A Mark. How funny it all seemed at that one point. Jackson had killed his Tuan, cut his throat and watched him bleed out. He’d laughed over the man’s dead body. 

And his soulmate was the man’s elusive son. Their second mark. Their second Mark. 

Jinyoung’s voice got even softer. “Hey, Mark, do you have any family?” 

“My mom is gone.” Mark’s voice was emotionless, “And I-” He shuddered and then whispered out, “I live with my father.” 

The two gang members looked at each other before  looking back down at Mark. 

“Hey, can you look at me sweetheart?” Jackson’s voice was very soft. 

The small boy looked up, his eyes dead and void of emotion. Seeing that on his face made Jackson die a bit inside remembering when he saw that on himself. 

“Did- did he ever hurt you? Was he the one who did that to you?” 

Those words made terror fill into those voids. “No. No. I can’t- I can’t do this no. “ And Mark bolted put slamming the door open before disappearing down the stairs. The two in the room heard shouts of alarm from the rest of the people downstairs before the thud of another door could be heard. 

And with that slam Jackson was out the door too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked on the last chapter if you guys wanted to have longer author's notes and most of you said yes so here we go! 
> 
> This chapter was a bit hard to write since I didn't realize that I didn't like the way I made chapter 10 and posted it. I didn't really have any ideas for where this was supposed to go after that and I was just stuck. But I figured it out! And I think I've got this story going the way I want it to. 
> 
> On a more serious note I'd like to talk to you people that keep on leaving terrible comments. 
> 
> I hate having to modify my comments section but for some reason in the past week or so I've had to do it tons. It's frustrating as an author to have to get rid of people's opinions but I've had to. To all the people getting mad about the way this story is going - it's not yours. It's mine and this is the way I've decided to go. I'll take recommendations and ideas from you but please don't be rude or mean about it and please don't shoot my ideas down either. A side note: don't do that to anyone else either. 
> 
> But thank you for reading and do leave me your opinion!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK THOUGHTS ON EYES ON YOU BC IM DEAD
> 
> For all of you guys that have bookmarked and waited for this chapter I'm so so so sorry. I couldn't really figure out what to do next but I think I've got it! I know that it's short but the chapters will get longer as the plot needs it. I will try to get more chapters to you guys because it's not fair that I've left you guys for so long. But here you go!

They ran for a while. It struck Jackson about six blocks from the house that anyone as injured as Mark was shouldn’t be able to run this far. It was a sickening thought that maybe he had done this before that pushed him to run faster. 

Rounding another bend, Jackson was greeted by the sight of a park bench. On that park bench was a body shoulders heaving and knees pulled tightly to a chest. The sight broke his heart as well as the physical pain he felt. Like his heart was actually ripping itself into two parts, desperately trying to get to the boy on the bench. 

He didn’t ignore it. 

Before he could even register what was happening his arms were around Mark, tugging the boy into his lap and pressing him into his chest if only to provide some comfort. To get the tears to stop flowing and to have him looking up again. Mark fought though, against him pushing trying to get away, not caring who it was or what was happening. 

“Please, Shhh. Mark, angel shh calm down. It’s just me. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Jackson kept murmuring sweet nothings into his hair, holding him close, petting his back and eventually the younger stopped fighting and clung to him. Tears a constant pour down his face creating a wet spot on Jackson’s shoulder. Not that he cared. 

He didn’t know how long they sat there. Mark crying his eyes out and holding onto the front of Jackson’s shirt like it was the only thing keeping him tethered to the world. It was as the world had stopped just for them, to let them have their moment leaving them in peace to keep each other safe. 

The tears stopped falling eventually, they became sniffles and the sniffles ended up becoming slight shaking before they stopped and the two of them sat in silence. It wasn’t awkward thankfully, just quiet. 

“Why d-did you f-follow me? Why did you bring me th-there?” Mark didn’t move his head from where it was buried in Jackson’s shoulder. 

“Because you were hurt. And you’re too young to be hurt as bad as you were.” 

“I can feel you talking.” 

“Mmm.” 

A giggle. 

Jackson looked out into the park. The sun was setting, they had been there for a long while then. At least two hours. Absentmindedly, he rubbed his hand along the line of Mark’s spine. It was too thin, He’d have to fix that.  

“I don’t think I can- I can talk y-yo know. Ab-bout th-that.” 

“You don’t have to. But you do understand that we can’t let someone we don’t know stay, right?” Jackson had to think about the gang. They had to be safe.

“I’m s-sorry.”

“You don’t need to tell us everything, just tell us what you can. It’ll be just me and Jinyoung. And he can leave if it scares you too much.” He shouldn’t ever be sad, he deserved more than that. 

“Is he your soulm-mate?” 

“No. You met Jaebum and Youngjae? They are.” The way this conversation seemed to be going didn’t seem to be good. 

“H-have you m-met you’re s-soulm-mate? 

“No. Not yet.” A lie a blatant lie. He wanted to say his soulmate was here.  _ It’s you _ . 

“I-I I always thought th-that my s-s-soulmate would b-be my escape. Th-they’d get me out.” 

Jackson was silent. 

“I wish it was you.” 

And he was asleep, at least that’s what the even breaths seemed to mean. A soulmate. Why him? Soulmates were a weight, they were what brought people down to the lowest of the lows. They took you away from the people that loved you. 

But why did he feel so light? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to comment~ I love hearing what you guys think, it really makes my day. Also if you want, come talk to me on twitter: @Somethingbad123 
> 
> Thank you guys~~


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but please enjoy this slightly happy filler chapter before I put out my very large chapter!

He remembered the light feeling from the night before. Running for so long, being dark and cold and feeling so so lost. But he also remembered warmth and - Mark felt himself blush -  _ Jackson. _

Mark remembered feeling warm and safe when he was being held and he remembered telling the man about his dream.  _ Oh god _ . He buried his head into his hands. Past experience with getting attached to someone the way he was getting attached to Jackson was not the best but how could he not? He was just perfect. He was everything that he had dreamed in a soulmate: kind, caring, strong and if was being honest, really really hot. 

Flopping back on to the bed Mark tried to puzzle out what he was feeling, was it a crush? He’d never had the chance or the confidence to talk to anyone enough to form one before but god if it meant that he would feel the same butterflies that he felt just thinking about him, Mark wasn’t too opposed to the idea in the slightest. He felt weightless and so so happy for the first time in years it was so much better than that fear that had been the main emotion of his life. 

God, he never wanted this to end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> markie has a crush~~ 
> 
> Also even though I said something about this in the beginning I feel like I need to mention that out of all seven of them Mark is the youngest. 
> 
> Also should i introduce other groups later? Please let me know!
> 
> \---   
> Come yell with me on twitter!   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Somethingbad123)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been like a whole 10 min. but here's the slightly over 1k chapter that I should have posted a long time ago. Please enjoy!

“You my friend, are what people know as  _ whipped _ .” 

“Shut up Bam, I know. I just can’t with him he’s so fucking  _ cute _ and ugh!” Jackson threw up his hands and dropped his head to the table. 

Leaning against the counter Yugyeom remarked, “I like this version of you better. It’s a nice change from you being terrifying and angry all the time.” 

“Yeah what’s with that?” Bambam asked, “You don’t even push us off anymore when we cling to you.”

“He’s making me like my old self, and I don’t want to scare him.” 

“Why are you so obsessed with him anyway?”

“Are you guys done terrorizing Jackson? Because Jinyoung wants him to go to his room.” 

Jackson, eager to get out of a conversation that did not need to happen right then and there leapt up from his seat, “Thanks, Jae. I’m going up.”  

Going up the stairs he turned to the first door on the right knocking on it before turning the door knob and stepping in. The room was almost completely dark, save for the blue light coming from the computer that Jinyoung was tapping away at. When Jackson walked up behind him he spoke, “I’m looking into the circumstances of Mrs. Tuan’s death. I think there’s more to it then her just dying of some disease in the hospital like her Wikipedia page says. Based off what Mr. Tuan was doing right before we killed him, I think that there was some foul play. If we can figure that out maybe we can figure out what exactly was happening to Mark.” 

Jackson peered over his shoulder at the flashing code and articles, “What led you to think that? From what you told me the illicit things that we was doing didn’t stretch that far.”

“I was wrong,” Jinyoung paused his typing to open a file, “This is what I showed you, it was the the file that was the most encrypted so I assumed like anyone would that it would be where all the illicit things were. That’s where I went wrong. After we learned that Mark was his son, I looked into his file on their server and compared it to what the public knew about him.” Clicking open another file he showed it along with a Wikipedia page. “This is what the public knows about him:

“‘Mark Tuan is the son of the Tuan Corporation head Raymond Tuan. He rarely has contact with the public and is only known to be attending some form of boarding school. His father has told the public that he wants Mark to live a normal life separated from the business until he is of age.” 

Jinyoung looked up at Jackson who was staring intently at the screen, “Tell me the rest.” 

The younger sighed before turning back to the screen, “It’s not just documents. There are - videos.”

“Then play them.”

“Jacks, it’s  _ those _ kinds of videos. The ones that can ruin your entire life. They’re basically blackmail content for other high end corporations, them having unconsented sex with a minor and you can guess who that minor was.”

Before, Jackson would have gone straight down to their basement picked up a knife and began hunting those people down. Now though, he froze, not even breathing. His brain was on shutdown, attempting to process that the information that someone that young was forced into something like that. He had seen worse than that before, he had dealt out injuries that would have felt worse but just imagining someone as small and sweet seeming as Mark hurt so terribly was not computing. 

“How old?”

“I really don’t think you want me to tell you that.”

“Jinyoung. Tell me.” 

“Jackson, you really really don’t want to know.” 

“I’d rather hear it from you than have to get those videos and figure it out myself. Jinyoung he’s sixteen years old right now he was  _ young _ I just - please tell me.” 

“The oldest video shows him at twelve years old.”

“Shit. Jinyoung that’s not even a kid. That’s not even close to the legal consent age, Jinyoung they hurt him and - oh god.” 

The life of a gang meant that murder, robbery, drug trafficking, car racing and hacking were normal parts of everyday life. They were the things that gave them jobs, but there were certain rings that only those completely without morals would play into. Sex Trafficking and kidnapping children only to use them as the stars of torture porn before they were eventually killed and trafficking humans in order for large companies to use them as slaves in factories. Those were the things that all of Got7 had sat down and decided never to get into when they were planning their take over of the city center. Even if they had chosen to get into the gang life they had morals and some amount of decency.

“Jacks we have two options right about now. I can text Jaebum and he can come up here and we can discuss where to go from here  _ or _ you can stay here while I dig into what this is really about and who might be after Mark right now.” Jackson can feel Jinyoung staring at him. 

“I think we need to call JB,” He starts off slow, “But that’s because I want him here when we start looking into this thing. In fact I want all the boys here.” 

“I don’t think that’s-”

“I’m not gonna tell them about the soulmate thing, all they know is that I have a massive crush on him and all but all of us together could probably figure this out faster than just us.” He looked down at the younger man surprised to see the fond look in his eye.

“I think that this is the first time that I’ve heard you verbalise your faith in us.”

“Shut up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? It's been forever since I've updated properly and everything but it's nice to finally have inspiration and be able to come back to this story with an actual motivation to finish writing it. 
> 
> Also, I find this kind of funny but not really at the same time I was writing the end of this and listening to Mayday (it’s a song off the turbulence album). There’s a line that kind of really fits here and it’s kind of ironic (i don’t know if that’s the right use of irony but) he says “I want you to find me, and save me.” And I just thought to myself how fitting. But yeah.
> 
> Thank you guys for commenting in advance and I'll be back soon with another update! 
> 
> \---  
> Come scream with me on twitter!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Somethingbad123)


	15. Chapter 15

“Jackson?” Peeking into the kitchen, Mark looked for the man, eyes not finding his head of bleach blonde hair. Instead he found a head of light pink hair and a tall lanky boy instead. 

“Mark! Wassup man! You want me to go get Jackson for you?” He was loud enough that Mark flinched back before nodding, “I’m going to bring this food up to the guys and call him for you, go ahead and sit on the couch if you want.” 

As Bambam disappeared up the stairs, Mark gently sat on the edge of the couch. It had been a couple of weeks since he had been brought to the gang's house and at that point all the bruises from the time he spent living with his father had finally vanished even as the internal damaged still healed. When Jaebum had checked on all the cuts and broken bones just two days ago it had seemed positive. 

_ “If I turn your arm like this does it hurt?”  _

_ “No.”  _

_ Jaebum put his arm down and beamed, “That means that your arm is almost completely back to normal. That’s another thing that we can say is healed! Now can you lift your arms above your head so I can check on your ribs?” _

_ Slowly Mark had raised his arms up wincing a bit from the strain on his chest.  _

_ “I’m going to put my hands on your sides, are you okay with that.”  _

_ The younger boy nodded lightley keeping his eyes wide open to watch exactly what Jaebum would be doing. He let the man assess his ribs and watched as he went from happy to concerned.  _

_ “Is something wrong?” His voice was small.  _

_ “I thought your ribs would have healed more than they have but that might just because you’re not eating enough. We’ll get some more food into you and hopefully the process will pick up,” Jaebum let go of his waist and took as step back holding out a hand to help Mark down from the table, “Other than that you’re good so there’s nothing to worry about!”  _

Lost in the memory Mark didn’t notice Jackson until he placed his hand down on his shoulder. He flinched away from the touch, quickly curling into himself. The action was practiced now more of an instinct rather than a conscious decision to pull away. 

“I’m sorry! Please don’t hide it’s just me, it’s just me.” When Mark peeked over his arms he saw the man he’d come downstairs looking for holding his hands up in the air as if to show that he meant no harm. 

“Sorry.” The younger whispered almost too softly for Jackson to hear before unfloding himself and going back to perching on the couch. 

Jackson put his arms down instead putting out a hand for the younnger to hold, an offer of trust and security, “Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault.” 

Mark took the offered hand, the contact sending zings of electricity flickering all over his body as he let the older man tug him into the kitchen. “You can hop up onto the counter if you want, I’ll make you something to eat.” 

“I can’t um... nevermind.” 

“I’m so stupid you can’t hop up on anything when your ribs are broken you can go sit at the table if you want? You don’t have to. Actually just do whatever you want don’t listen to me i’m being pushy sorry.”  

As the rambling continued Mark couldn’t help the giggle that slipped out of his mouth before he could push it back down. He froze, watching Jackson for any sign that by giggling he did something wrong. 

“Do that again.” Jacksons back was still to him.

“Do… what?”

“Giggle. Do that again.” 

“Uh…” 

“I’ll tickle it out of you!” 

And Mark  _ was _ looking for Jackson to give him something to eat since he was still only comfortable with him Jaebum and Jinyoung but laughing was a lot better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this update took many months and I’m not sure that I posted on here that I’d be on a hiatus but I was! Um… school started again which sucks and my birthday was last week which was pretty great. I also got to see GOT7 live!!! I almost cried it was so beautiful and I know that online their gorgeous but believe it or not they’re even better looking in real life it’s so unfair. Um that’s all for personal news I guess. Now on for the questions that I ask to see if you read my notes! 
> 
> Do you want some of my better concert photos? Also please tell me how this chapter was I really need to know since i’m trying something new out.   
> Thank you all for reading~  
> \-----  
> Follow me for updates and DM me to talk if you’re struggling, i’m here to listen.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Somethingbad123)


End file.
